ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Pedan
is an alien race from Ultraseven. Despite their advance in technology, they are also warmongers who would either protect their planet or bent on conquering others for invasion purposes. Subtitles: * *Ultraman Taiga: https://m-78.jp/taiga/kaiju/ History Ultraseven After an observation rocket sent by TDF to Planet Pedan was mistaken as an invasion attempt, the people of Pedan began retaliate by first sending off their threat to Washington. In the present day, they secretly arrived and kidnapped the American scientist Dorothy Anderson who was on her way to Japan, replacing her with an impostor and destroy identification documents of her escort Melvin Webb. "Dorothy" soon made her way to Japan and assassinate three other foreign scientists that went undercover before taking refuge in Ultra Garrison. After the submarine escort Arthur was destroyed, "Dorothy" escaped when Melvin exposed her and left King Joe to attack the Defense Center in Rokko Mountains. The next day, Dan Moroboshi confronted "Dorothy" and try to clarify the true intentions of the Earthlings. Seeing through his true nature, she complies and return the original Dorothy amnesiac but double crosses the deal after taking a liking towards Earth's beauty and wanted to take it as their own. The Earth agent already made their move by having King Joe attack the Kobe pier while a troop of spaceships were already on their way. Dan participated and fought as Seven after being duped by the Pedan spy. After King Joe's destruction by the Ryton R30 Bomb (manufactured with the real Dorothy's help), the Pedan agents try to escape with a saucer until Seven gunned them, forcing the rest of the invasion fleets to retreat. Trivia *Voice actor: Shun Yashiro, Hiroshi Tanabe *Actress: Linda Hardisty ("Dorothy Anderson") *The appearance of Alien Pedan were originally silhouetted until a blink-and-you-miss-it scene where Seven open fired on their escape ship with the Wide Shot. This caused the interior to explode and partially exposing the alien himself. He is portrayed as a black wetsuit with a green head and a pair of antennae, which was later clarified by series director Kazuho Mitsuta in 2012. *In the TNT/Cinar English dub, they are called the Rodanians (no connection to the Toho monster Rodan). Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Ultraman X Alien Pedan are mentioned in episode 11 of Ultraman X. After King Joe lands on Earth and begins assaulting the planet, Guruman theorizes that King Joe is being owned by a group of Alien Pedan, after it is discovered that King Joe's armor has been reinforced with Pedanium. Ultraman Geed An Alien Pedan reappears in this series as an AIB agent. He, along with his colleagues watched the activities of Kei Fukuide from the AIB base. When Kei discovered them observing him, he destroyed the field agent's disguising device and compromised the mission, leading to the control panel where the alien stood to malfunction. Ultraman Taiga A Pedan was one of the aliens Homare Souya had to fight before his days at EGIS. In episode 17, a few Pedan thugs hunted down Alien Semon Meed, who had stolen a monster-controlling device they had made. Meed went to EGIS to escort him as he knew he was being hunted down, and needed to reach his contact. The Pedans eventually caught up with him, starting a brawl between them and the EGIS members. Kirisaki also killed one of the Pedan thugs and stole their blaster, which he then later used to "accidentally" kill Meed during his arrest. Data - Reionics Hunters= , also known as , was the troop leader of the Reionics Hunter. :;Stats *Height: 1.65 m *Weight: 49 kg *Origin: Planet Pedan (50 years from the future) :;Powers and Weapons *King Joe Scarlet: The classic gigantic mecha that was used by two members of their race in a plot to invade Earth had been modified with a red scarlet paintjob and mounted with a spear called Pedanium Lancer. But she was never seen in use as the robot was destroyed along with her base. *Station: Harlan had a huge space station equipped with a tractor beam and cloaking shields. This might also be the method for Harlan and her troops time travelling from the future can travel 50 years from the future. *Baton: Harlan's combat baton possess a built-in gun for sneak attacks. - Dail= Alien Pedan Dail , also known as , was a renegade Reionics Hunter that joined the ZAP SPACY team. :;Stats *Height: 2 m *Weight: 86 kg *Origin: Planet Pedan (50 years from the future) :;Powers and Weapons *Armor: Like all Reionics Hunters, Dail was also outfitted with an armor he used during combats. *Blaster: Dail was equipped with powerful blaster rifles. *Teleportation: Dail can teleport at will using special bracelets. *Ship: Originally back on his days when serving the Reionics Hunter army, Dail had rode a spaceship that can fire energy rays. *Mechanic Expert: While temporarily served the ZAP SPACY, Dail had mounted their Pendragon a Pedanium Laucher, the similar cannon that used by King Joe Black. - Soldiers= Alien Pedan Reionics Hunter/Pedan Soldiers :;Stats *Height: 2 m *Weight: 50 kg *Origin: Planet Pedan (50 years from the future) :;Powers and Weapons *Armor: All Reionics Hunters were outfitted with an armor they used during combats. *King Joe Black: The classic gigantic mecha that was used by two members of their race in a plot to invade Earth had been modified to mount with a rifle called Pedanium Launcher. *Blasters: Reionics Hunters are equipped with powerful blaster rifles. *Teleportation: Reionics Hunters can teleport at will using special bracelets. *Ship: Reionics Hunters are armed with an army of spaceships that can fire energy rays. Alien_Pendan_NEO.png|Blasters }} }} Other media Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Adventure In the manga adaptation of Mega Monster Battle: ULTRA MONSTERS arcade game, the Alien Pedan team are portrayed as benevolent aliens who were at war with the Alien Nackle. A Pedan soldier was stranded on a strange planet which Io Mikura happened to be in as a result of Bullton. Their friendship was short-lived when he sacrificed his life to protect Io by ramming an Alien Hipporito with his King Joe. Io would later encounter a group of Alien Pedan led by their commander , who sought the Reionics' help to end their war against Nackle in exchange for a trip back to Earth. During the battle, they try to use their own replica of Battle Nizer but failed and the entire forces died from the battle. Trivia *Commander Dorothy's name and appearance is in tribute to Dorothy Anderson, the American scientist whose impersonated by the Pedans from Ultraseven. Kaiju Busters POWERED Two known Alien Pedan appeared in this game instalment, both of which wears a set of Reionics Hunter armors. Larva is a young Alien Pedan that the player encountered in his mission. Despite his rash behavior and pride in his planet's science, he is in fact a Tsundere nice guy to the player. His rash behavior stems from his frantic and fear of Belial taking over his Planet and held the entire population as hostages. After said Ultra defeated, he decided to join the player in maintaining peace in galaxy, at the same time forming a rival/older brother-like figure to the latter. Ash is the leader of a Planet Pedan caravan troop. After the player liberated their planet from Ultraman Belial, Ash serve as a supplier to the former. Ultra Zone The late night series Ultra Zone introduced the character named . She was originally an Alien Pedan invader who defected after falling in love with a defense force member named Yamamoto. Sometime after marrying him, she was revealed to be 3 months pregnant. Trivia *Actress: Kei Ishibashi **Kei herself is known for her portrayal in the Ultra Series' First Wave of Heisei. *Her husband Yamamoto is portrayed by Yu Kamio, who would portray Shotaro Kamiki, captain of Xio in Ultraman X. *She is the first female Alien Pedan not to have her hair colored white and to a lesser extent, copying Dorothy Anderson's archetype. ULTRAMAN manga An Alien Pedan is revealed to be the leader of an organization called Dark Star. He is also in possession of a man-sized combat robot called as Golden Fortress. Merchandise HG Ultra Series *Alien Pedan (Seven Generation) (HG Ultra Series, 2014) **Release Date: 2014/7/25 ***Shipping Date: 2014/11 (Estimated) **Material: PVC **Age recommendation: 15 years and up **Size: About 75 mm **Made in: China As part of the "HG Ultra Series" gashapon toy celebration, three sets of aliens that had fought the Showa Ultras, Yapool Man, Alien Pedan and Black Directive was released. The set can be sold on available gashapon machines at Japan while shipping would be available in November 2014. Alien Pedan was released alongside with a table cockpit that used to pilot King Joe. Notes *The picture shown was a prototype as of the actual figure might appear to be different. *The Alien Pedan that was released in this set was a depiction from their silhouetted appearance in their series. Gallery 10 - commander haran.jpg|Commander Harlan reionics_hunter_dail.jpg|Reionics Hunter Dail Pedan.png Pedan alien.png|The classic Alien Pedan in the stage show. HelLR.jpg AIB Agents.png Screenshot (163).png|Alien Pedan's "Dorothy Anderson" disguise in Ultraseven manga PedanTaiga.png References id:Alien Pedan Category:Aliens Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Human Lookalikes Category:Ultraman Geed Kaiju Category:Time Traveling Kaiju